Talk:Jeff and Annie/@comment-5679407-20140419112542/@comment-96.241.233.120-20140731161545
I wonder what happens on season 6, but I don't expect anything would happen with Jeff and Annie. There's what we see and what the writers and creators of the show actually say. Andy Bobrow all but confirmd that pretty much awkward sexual tension is all anyone can really expect from Jeff/Annie. And this is just my opinion, but Harmon putting Jeff and Annie together is somewhat of a betrayal to the characters and the show. Annie's development has always been about her learning to be independent and strong. She has said in the past to Abed that she is more captivated by the love of being in love than by Jeff specifically, and she told Jeff her marriage fantasy should not be taken seriously. Her then dating Jeff, the guy she's become attached to due to these things, seems like a regression in her character. Her evolving past Jeff makes more sense. Britta is different. Her character development works in reverse because she is guarded and so strongly independent it actually is a problem for her. It's the same problem that Jeff has. Both shirk away from the idea of settling down, but both have a motivation to settle down. That's why the marriage thing came up between them and not with Annie. It didn't work out because, like them having casual sex, it is not built on a meaningful foundation. HOWEVER, that foundation has been building over time, and it's like in Dan's words: "It started as friends with benefits. It started with this ironically romantic concept that romance didn't need to be in the equation. It made it exciting. Love always finds a way. If two people have been hurt enough, they trick themselves into falling in love through a different door." I don't really think pairings is a good idea, but with respect to the above, I kind of want to see this happen out of morbid curiosity. Like serious, unhealthy curiosity. This idea of chemistry without chemistry and romance without romance has been Harmon's baby from the beginning. He makes it uncomftorable for us, he makes us want to wish it away because it is, in his words again, "an ungodly middle finger to our fairy tale perceptions of monogamy." Jeff/Annie IS that fairy tale perception, so that's why that seems like a betrayal. If he gives us that, then its no different from how other shows try to placate its audience's wishes to stay on the air. Community has never been about that. I almost want to see Jeff asking Britta out instead of Annie. It works in an odd way. They've tried and done everything else, even marriage, except for the thing that would bring them full circle. It wouldn't have to go anywhere, and even if it doesn't, this would be a happy ending, because it would tell us that each of these characters have made it, in a way. They're no longer broken shells worn down after years of pain. They're people, and then we would know that they are finally okay.